


Why Roger Loves His Car

by MsFaust



Series: Different Worlds, Different Crowns [6]
Category: Queen (Band), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Please Don't Kill Me, Song origin, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason Roger wrote <i>I'm In Love With My Car</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Roger Loves His Car

"Roger?"

"Yeah, Brian?"

"Remember how I said _I'm In Love With My Car_ was a stupid song?"

"Obviously."

"I take it back."

A loud crash halted any further exchange, as a chunk of debris was thrown across the parking lot. The drummer and guitarist dove for cover, hiding behind a limo that had been haphazardly pushed aside. They were joined by Freddie and John only a moment later. The four of them watched the gigantic robot that had been Roger's car tussling with another robot resembling a tank. The former had a brave red face on each shoulder, while the latter had a sinister purple face on its upper torso.

"How in God's name did _this_ happen to your car?"

"I don't really know what happened," Roger admitted. "But I'm glad she's on our side. You wouldn't believe how many times she's saved my life." He stood up, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Come on, Riveter! Kick that overgrown junkpile's arse!"

"And while you're at it, could you maybe step on Norman's car?"

Brian shot John a look. "Really, John?"

"He deserves it!" John protested.

Turning to Roger, Freddie leaned in close. "That song of yours is definitely going to be the B-side to Bohemian Rhapsody."

"She'll be glad to hear it."

"She deserves nothing less."


End file.
